A new aprentice
by Mikomi no Tsuioku
Summary: Sasuke finally comes to get his revenge on Itachi, as he barges through the Akatsuki complex, their are two people plotting to stay alive after his brutal attack. M for language. oneshot!


**Wellpers, as you all know, I am a very open person(not!) I'm writing this to see if anyone can figure out who the "girl" is before I let anyone know. so bear with me**

**Disclaimer: No. No. No. I don't own this. If I did, I'd be living a life of pure luxioury in Japan in a cramped appartment with a dead plant named "Ukki-kun"**

**------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke had finally come. She could hear the pounding of his footsteps, not having changed since they were 12, young and innocent. The sound resonated through her ears. _Four years. It took him four fucking years to come!_ Was all she thought. She ran out of the bedroom she was in. Quickly making her way down that hall on muted footfalls. _He never cared. He never cared for me, for Naruto, for Kakashi. For anyone but himself and his own twisted ideals. _

He kept Naruto around so that he could attain mangekyou. He kept Kakashi around out of gratitude for training him in an art that was never completed. He had no need to keep Sakura around. He killed her. Not in the sense of physical death, in the sense of utter emotional torture and brutal, terrifying emotional murder.

Sasuke's feet pounded through the hallways of the complex. Strained chakra told her that he had bloodlust radiating from every pore in his body, hate flaring in his eyes, pure ecstasy running through his veins. And still no clue as to who was waiting for him at the end of the maze-like building. _He may have killed me, but I found my own consolation. I found my own reason to keep going. Sasuke-kun, you'll get yours; And it will be by my hands alone._

He left her. For Orochimaru, and the power to kill his elder brother, he left her. He didn't just leave her. He had the nerve to show up again, kill a majority of Konoha citizens; Civilian and Shinobi; And leave, paying no attention to the one person that had devoted her life to seeing back in his home village, alive, well, and loved.

_I'll kill you Sasuke-kun. I'll rip the flesh off of your bones, you sadistic bastard!_ After the attack waged on Konoha, led by both Sasuke and Orochimaru, she had gone directly to the hokage. Asked for permission to conduct an infiltration mission upon the Akatsuki.

She replayed the conversation that had kept her going all these years in her head: _"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tsunade asked her, fearing for the girl's life._

_"I've never been so convicted in my life. I'll gather information, send it back to you. If you want, I'll follow every order; Even if it means killing one of them."_

_"This is your _life_ we're talking about."_

_"Tsunade-sama, you're always trying to get me into gambling. You gamble with money, I'll take my first gamble with my life." She replied, smiling with a cold shine in her once beautiful eyes._

She smirked. He was closer. She turned from the hallway, opened another door and adressed the man sitting on the bed. "He's here. Will you greet him, or shall I?"

"My child," A voice, as smooth as silk, replied, "He is much too powerful for you. We've gone over the plan. We'll follow the plan."

She bowed, "Yes, sir. I'll do my best."

The only man who had ever shown her true love smiled in a way that only he could. The resemblence to a previous affection of hers was uncanny. His eyes, a murky black from having gone blind two years prior.

"Ita-sensei?"

"Yes, dear child?" He answered in the fashion he had since he had taken her under his wing. Early on, he had noticed her heightened abilities and confident air. He liked the unnerving affect she had on the rest of the members of the Akatsuki, even Leader. Her talents may have layed elsewhere from his, but that didn't mean he couldn't show her a trick or two.

"I have one request, before...this." She gave him a nervous glance, knowing he couldn't see it, but only hear it in her voice, she said, "I want one kiss."

The blind man gracefully stood up, and elegantly made his way to the pretty kunoichi that stood in the doorway. "Yes, dear child."

Though years of showing affection towards one another, the couple had never truly kissed. There were the soft pecks at one another's cheeks in the hallways, glances stolen towards one another in meetings, locking fingers before a fight, but never one true kiss was shared between them.

She closed her eyes, lips trembling in anticipation for the one thing she longed for so desperately; She felt the warmth of the man she loved lips press against her own, holding back from what could have been a fierce and passionate kiss.

He wanted to keep their relationship steady, not ruin it all with one moment of a small inability to control himself from having his lips trail down her jawline to her neck and suck slightly on the pulse underneath the beatifully unmarred skin. There was a deep feeling of trust between the two companions, and their relationship started out nothing more than medic-to-patient. She healed his eyes on a regular basis with her excellent precision. She even once told him that she trusted him so much, that she would share her biggest secret: She was a spy from Konoha.

Sasuke's footsteps subsided, stopping outside the first of the doors in the hallway. He slammed through. It wasn't the room he was looking for, but it was good enough. He pulled out a blade and rammed it through his victim who was desperately grasping for his satchel full of clay. Sasuke forced chidori through the blade, killing the man. He smirked as the blonde, feminine looking, male drooped lifelessy over the blade

Almost nonchalantly, Sasuke pulled the blade out, a new smear of blood on his already crimson soul. He walked to the next room.

She parted her lips, she wanted the fullest experience she could coax out of the man who was so gentle with her. She moaned slightly as Itachi's tounge swept through her mouth gently, lovingly. It was as if he wanted to memorize every inch of the only place on her body that she held sacred. Once, he had tried to push their relationship to a small step above, in reply to the nudge he got a: "_Itachi-sensei," the girl had smiled coyly. "not yet. I've something to do before I hand my first kiss to you."_

Sasuke had killed eight members. He was walking to the ninth room in the corridor when he saw something odd. The rest of the doors in the corridor were planks of expensive wood, polished, and blank as a new scroll. This door however, had the kanji for "Gamble" carved deeply into it.

"Gamble," he whispered to himself. The circle surrounding the symbol reminded him of something; Something from about six years prior him leaving Konoha for Orochimaru. "Tsunade?...No...Her apprentice." He gave a cold, merciless laugh. He kicked down the door and marched into the room.

"Sakura-chan! Are you there for me? Where's the annoying bitch that would follow me around the village, just to see me walk? Where's the worthless _kunoichi_, no, not even that, the worthless sack of human waste that proclaimed her love to me everyday?" He activated his sharingan again. Looking around the room, he noticed no one was in the bed, nor in the bathroom connected to the living space. Contented to see that no one was there, he turned and walked out.

He looked back at the door, now with shattered wood near the middle, and smirked again at the kanji. Sasuke drew the blade from it's sheath and brought it down over the meaningful symbol. He smiled a wild, cruel, smile while looking at the brutal slash through the symbol that meant so much to the fifth Hokage, and to her apprentice.

Sakura pulled back from the kiss that was full of a measured amount of passion and glared at the door that now closed the two off from the rest of the world. "Itachi-sensei. No matter what, I want to be the one who..."

"I know, dear child. Sakura-chan, He's all yours." the silken voice produced the words that Sakura so desperately wanted to hear. After a peck on his cheek, Sakura got into position.

Sasuke crashed through the last door. "Itachi-nii. It's been a long time, has it not?" He asked, drawing out his blade once more. "How are your eyes? Oh! I had heard you went blind about two years ago."

"Sasuke-kun. What are you doing here?"

Sasuke gained a wild look in his eyes. "Killing you of course. Before that, though, I have one question. Did Sakura become your personal slave?"

Itachi gave him a cold stare.

Sasuke smirked.

"You can try to kill me. You may even suceed, but there will always be more to avenge us, you do know that, don't you?"

Sasuke laughed coldly once again. "I've killed the rest! Now it's your turn!" He stepped into a stance in which it would be easier to control the sword he was carrying, he ran forward towards the Akatsuki's prized member. He watched the blade sink slowly into Itachi's flesh, but was suprised when the blade had been knocked ten feet from his own grip.

"Itachi? You couldn't have done that. You may be able to hear my footsteps, but you can't see the blade!"

A soft chuckle echoed around the room, the complex, and through Sasuke's finely tuned ears. He would know that chuckle anywhere. He just couldn't put a name to it. It was far too cold to be Sakura's high-pitched giggle, yet it bore a certain resemblance.

A flash of pastel creme, red, and black swam through his vision. He found himself on his hands and kneees, gasping for breath.

"Itachi-sensei, I told you I could do this. I get to finish him, right?" the soft lilt resonated around the room again with another little chuckle.

"Ita-chi-sensei?" Sasuke choked out, "you took on a student?"

Itachi looked down at the boy who so resembled him. In a nostalgic smirk, he said, "I may have. She is quite a genius. Apparently, she even suprasses me when it comes to speed and power. Although, she hasn't been very well trained in the arts of ninjutsu, probably a result of the neglectful watch of Hatake Kakashi, her amazing speed and taijutsu skills surpass even Tsunade-sama's. She also is an extremely talented medic."

Sasuke looked up, eyes widened in pure terror. "You!" he mangaed to choke out again, "You didn't!" He attempted to stand. He stumbled towards his sword.

"Uh, uh, uh!" A feminine and teasing voice said as he was about to place his grasp upon his only weapon. "If you didn't come prepared to fight, you shouldn't be in possession of this beatiful piece of work."

White, pink, black, and red flashed across Sasuke's vision this time. Suddenly, directly in front of him, the flash stopped.

"I'm can truly say, I am sure leader would want to be here to do this but, I'll say it instead: Meet the 10th Akatsuki member medical specialist, and taijustu master..."

The girl gave a flirty smile and tilted her head. Her pastel-pink hair had bleached white streaks in it. Her cloak was flowing around her. Emerald green eyes stared back at him. Sasuke could see himself reflected in the lifeless eyes. An expression of sheer terror was pasted on his face, his hand was trembling towards his sword, which was now in the chakra-laden hands of this girl who looked hauntingly familiar.

"Nice to meet you. I believe we've met before though."

"How? Why?"

"I took a "gamble" and actually won, unlike my previous mentor." She replied coldly.

Sasuke saw the new expression on his face reflected in her eyes. It was astonishment. "Why, though? Why did you join the Akatsuki?"

The girl gave a shrug. She swung the blade in her hand until it was poised, point down to his back, over Sasuke. "You killed me. I thought I'd return the generous favor."

Itachi finished his introduction, "Haruno Sakura."

Sakura plunged the katana through Sasuke's spinal cord, landing through vital organs, and piercing the wooden floor. "Good-bye, Sasuke-kun."


End file.
